1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure for a vehicle in which a dash panel and a cowl are joined together.
2. Description of Related Art
A configuration is known in which a first reinforcement that is arranged along the entire length of a cowl rear wall and a dash panel which is joined to the cowl front wall are coupled by a second reinforcement at the center in a vehicle width direction (refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-46668 (JP 5-46668 U), for example). A structure which includes a brace that has one end which is joined to a cowl rear wall and the other end which is joined to a pair of patches which are secured to a dash panel at both sides, in a vehicle width direction, of an opening of the dash panel which is joined to a cowl front wall is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-113568 (JP 2009-113568 A), for example). In addition, a front structure for an automobile body is known which includes a brace that couples the back side of a dash panel which is joined to a cowl bottom wall in a vertically overlapping relationship and a cowl rear wall at the center in a vehicle width direction (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-130976 (JP 2004-130976 A), for example).
Because the junction where a dash panel and a cowl are joined in an overlapping relationship in a vehicle length direction undergoes deformation which tends to cause separation thereof by a force from a wheel, there is a room for improvement in terms of improvement of the strength against separation of the junction between the dash panel and cowl.